I now pronounce you a runaway bride
by DrunkenSage
Summary: Elsa is about to get married to Hans Westerguard, Prince of the Southern Isles & New York's biggest playboy. But what happens when she bolts, Leaving him at the alter? What happens when Jack finds a girl on the side of the road, in a wedding dress covered in mud? what big secret is she hiding from him? and what will happen when Hans shows up, ready to drag Elsa back? Jelsa/ModernAu
1. Chapter 1

'_Conceal it. Don't Feel It. Conceal it. Don't Feel it. Conc-'_

Anna's voice drifted through the cracks of the door, sounding like it was on the brink of squealing, "Elsa? It's time!"

Elsa felt her stomach sink. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. "another 5 minutes, Anna!"

"oh um okay! Not to put pressure on you or anything but were are kind of um already 10 minutes late? its your wedding though! Take as much time as you need, I'll just go and tell them that your veil got caught on your shoe! Wait you don't have one. Maybe you tripped and need first aid, wait no that could just freak them out more than everyone already is. I mean you should see the priest, boy is he sweating! I mea-"

"Anna?"

"RIGHT. Right, I'll be back in five minutes." Elsa listened To Anna's footsteps slowly fade down the hallway before turning back to the mirror.  
>Her white blonde hair was tied up into a side bun, with a few loose hairs that Anna had curled, with a small tiara that sat on the top of her head.<br>Elsa and her sister had decided against the veil, because it would hide too much, though Elsa was starting to regret it. Slowly she brought her clammy hands to her face, ignoring the moisture as she slowly let them skim over her ashen skin. over her freckles, which were always painted faint but now stuck out compared to the rest of her features. Over Her rigid nose that always bothered her. Over her eyebrows, her temples, cheeks, jaw. She barely recognised herself.  
>Catching her icy blue eyes in the mirror, making Elsa inhale a quick intake of breath. All she saw was emptiness. Her lips shook, making her bite down in habit.<p>

She couldn't do this.

"Elsa? It is really time now, you ready?" Her hands dropped down to her sides. '_you have to do this. You have to._' with one last look at the mirror, Elsa turned around, picking up her boutique of red roses and made her way to the door. Elsa despised roses.

Anna stood their, looking as radiant as the sun, with a smile that stretched across her entire face. Her strawberry blonde hair sat lose against her back, with her white strand sticking out of the headband she had braided across the top of her head. She wore a light pink dress, that breezily flowed down, landing just above the knees, with loose sleeves that sat just below the shoulders. In her hand she held a small boutique of white roses, which Elsa looked at with distaste.

Anna gasped at the site of her older sister, "Oh my- Elsa, you look so beautiful." staring at her in awe, water started welling up in her eyes. _'Don't Anna, you__'re__ making this even harder.'_ Anna giggled through her tears, wrapping her arms around Elsa, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
>"Hans is so lucky to have someone like you...I'm lucky to have someone like you." The two girls hugged for a few more moments, until Anna remembered about the wedding. Oh how Elsa wished they could have stayed like that, for just a bit longer.<p>

"Oh my god, now we are REALLY late, c'mon, prince charming is waiting!" linking arms, Anna led her to the closed doors of the church, where her two other bridesmaids stood waiting.

"Look who decided ter' finally show up!" Merida called out, smiling widely at the young bride as her and Anna approached them.

"Elsa you look breath taking!" Her cousin Rapunzel smiled softly at Elsa, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before snapping her attention to Merida, who had started to yell, "I am never wearin' one of these ever again. How am I meant ter' do ma Archery in this!?" She exclaimed, pulling at her a dress as if it was the most disgusting thing she had seen.

"Be happy that it's green! Imagine if you got stuck with Punzie's colour?" Anna teased.

"Hey!"

"Yellow looks amazing on you, but on anyone else, especially with Merida's hair, it would just be hilarious!"

"Yer makin' fun of ma hair, white stripe? I could pull off yellow If I wanted ter'!"

"Then why don't you two swap dresses?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'm happy to stick with my dress."

"Punzzziee! you have t-"

"Archery?" called out a soft voice. The three girls turned their heads to Elsa, who was feeling more faint by the second.

Merida nodded, "Aye, it's no weddin' without a flamin' arrow. It's a Scotland tradition!" Elsa furried her eyebrows. She didn't know anything about this.

Punzie noticing Elsa's perplexed face, quickly chimed in, "Hans's idea, He thought it would help in getting Merida to actually come."

"Oh. Right."

The conversation ended and Anna ducked her head through the doors, popping her thumb up to say they were good to go. Elsa's lip was going to be a mess after this.

The music began, and Rapunzel gave her one quick hug before slipping through the doors. Elsa felt her hands starting slip against the flowers.  
>A few seconds past and Anna nodded at Merida, who also gave Elsa a hug. but before she pulled away, she quickly leaned into Elsa's ear, "It's not too late. We're here for ya lass." Giving her a last knowing look, she slipped through the doors.<p>

Elsa's body went rigid. What did she mean? She couldn't know about... could she?

"Elsa? It's our turn," the doors slowly opened, and the soft music filled Elsa's ears, but her heavy heart beat ringing loudly through her head, seemed to be winning over.

_Thump thump thump._

Flashes came from left and right, temporarily blinding her. Thank goodness Anna was holding onto her. why were there so many cameras?

_Thump thump thump._

Elsa could feel all their eyes on her, watching her every move. _'breathe... just breathe.'_ She hadn't looked at Hans yet and frankly she didn't want to.

_Thump thump thump._

They had reached the Alter. She felt Anna take her hand, placing it in Hans. _'don't look. don't look. '_

_Thump thump thump._

"I told you not to wear heels." he murmured in her ear, tightening his grip. His smile never leaving his face.

_Thump thump thump._

They both faced the priest, who welcomed the crowd and the bride and groom before diving into the ceremony. From the corner of her eye she could make out his red hair, and white military suit. He stood tall, with his free hand resting behind his back. She saw his eyes move to look at her and quickly looked down.

_Thump thump._

"And now the vows! The rings please," the priest's voice boomed through the church. Hans's best man quickly handed them to Hans and Elsa. She hoped her shaking wasn't noticeable.

_Thump Thump._

"Do you Hans Westerguard take Elsa Wynters To be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

They were facing each other now, and Elsa knew she had to look at him. People would notice.

_Thump Thump._

He smiled at her, though his eyes told another story. "I do."

_Thump Thump._

"And do you Elsa Wynters take Hans Westerguard to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

_Thump._

The music was over. When did it stop?

_Thump._

She could feel her throat closing up. Her hands begged to claw at it. Oh god she was going to collapse right then and there.

_Thump._

Elsa looked at the girls. She couldn't make sense of their expressions.

_Thump._

She looked at Hans. How much time had passed? The look he was giving her indicated too long.

_Thump._

The ring fell from her fingers, clattering onto the ground. She could feel the room turn cold. Everyone watching with wide eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this.  
>Elsa looked at Hans one last time. Her fingers were screaming in pain from his grip. She roughly tugged them free, making Hans take a step back, his face red with anger. Turning her back, she stared at the crowd, the flashes burning into her eyes.<p>

_Thump._

She plucked the ring from her finger, and let it go.

_Thump._

Elsa took of running. Sprinting down the aisle, the ends of her dress bunched up in her hands. As she reached the doors, she heard the slight ping of the ring hitting the floor.

She didn't dare look back.

_Thump._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So this is my first Jelsa story! I do admit I don't have this story fully planned but I know the direction I want to go in with it. Please tell what you think, I do encourage criticism as well! I also apologize for the spelling mistakes I missed to fix! Also if you have any ideas, that would be awesome!<strong>

**Already halfway through the next chapter, see you guys soon! DrunkenSage :) **

**P.S don't forget to Review and favourite if you like this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the doors closed, the church went into an uproar. Everyone was out of their seats, yelling over the top of one another, some just in total shock, clutching their chests and shaking their heads. There were others who tried to run after Elsa, but the doors had been blocked by security, locking all of them in.

Hans however stood there, un-moving, not even flinching at the bright lights from the cameras, or at the reporters that were currently shouting questions, shoving microphones in his face.

Anna couldn't take her eyes off him. His jaw was clenched tight, pupils contracted, with shaky hands that he had squeezed so tightly, they were starting to go white. She had never seen someone so angry before. Anna knew she should but she just couldn't bring herself to look away.  
>His eyes slowly found her own, and Anna felt the colour drain from her face. He walked over to her, brushing past the reporters, ignoring the yells. <em>'move Anna, move.'<br>_Hans was so close to her, she could see the different colour flecks in his eyes, feel his breath on her skin. He put his arms around her, making Anna freeze up.  
>To anyone else it probably looked like she was comforting him. But all Anna wanted to do was shove him off. <em>'what did you do to Elsa?'<br>_She could feel his lips brush against her ear, sending chills down her spine. "When you see your sister again, make sure to tell her I send my regards, and that I will be seeing her very soon." Anna nodded slowly, and with a smile, Hans was gone.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her hands shook and her knees felt weak. She had never seen that side of him before. No wonder Elsa would always keep to herself around him. Anna had thought she was just being modest.

"Anna, c'mon lets go!" Rapunzel grabbed her arm, oblivious to the encounter that just happened. Anna followed the girls around to the back door. She had to focus on Elsa now.

They raced outside, looking in every direction, "Can anyone see her!?"

"Which way could she have gone?"

"How fast does yer sister run!?"

The roaring of multiple engines caught Anna's attention, and turning towards the noise, she saw three black cars, all being piled up with guards, with Kai barking out instructions. A search party.

"Guys, over here!"

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't get to pick her wedding dress.<p>

Actually Elsa didn't get to pick anything for the wedding. All she had to do was be there, which didn't really work out as planned. No, Elsa didn't get to pick it, not even Anna did. It was picked by Hans's mother, who was as horrible as her son was, if not more. and by god did that woman have foul taste in clothing. It was like she picked the most undesirable dress in the store on purpose.  
>Anna had laughed it off when Elsa brought it up, probably because she actually loved the dress, but Elsa stuck with her suspicions.<p>

It was a sheer white strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline and thousands of little diamonds sprinkled all over the torso. and puffy. Very puffy. Ball gown puffy, fairytale puffy. Elsa could only see her feet if she picked up the skirt. She felt like a marsh mellow in it which did not help when you were in a running situation. Some sleeves would have been good as well.

Elsa had ran for what felt like hours, adrenaline pumping through her veins, crying the whole time, not caring at the people that stared or the cars that slowed down. Not caring when the pavement soon disappeared, or that the people disappeared, the number of cars dwindling. All she could think of was, _'run run run.'_ even when her legs screamed in agony, she kept on going. _'run run run.'_

After the adrenaline wore down though, Elsa realised that she was in a pretty bad situation. With no phone or money, she was stranded.  
>She couldn't go back. The humiliation would just about kill her, but at least if she did, Merida, Punzie, and Anna would be there. But so would Kai and Hans and all the reporters.<br>Instead she was on the side of a highway alone, in a muddy circus tent of a dress with heels that dug 4 inches into the ground with each step she took. the clap of thunder in the distance didn't help her mood at all. 'I did not think this through.'

This rain was horrible.

* * *

><p>Jack could barely see a thing through his windshield. God it would suck to be out there right now.<p>

"Wait, remind me again why we are celebrating North's birthday two months early?" Jack heard Tooth sigh, annoyances lacing around her voice.

"Jack this is like the forth time telling you. Remember North is going back to Russia for a few months? He leaves in two weeks. Honestly Jack it's all we've been talking about for the last few weeks." Tooth was right. Jack hadn't been listening, but it wasn't because he was some jerk who just ignored his friends all time. His mind was filled with other thoughts... thoughts of that day. He felt horrible but sometimes he wished he could just forget it about it, so he could move on, so he could actually sleep at night.

"I know, I'm sorry tooth, it's just -"

"No I should be the one apologizing. I know that the anniversary is coming up." She paused for a few seconds, the weight of the silence irritating Jack. He knew what Tooth was going to say. She brought it up every time.

"Jack, maybe you should go seek help. I know you say you're fine but you're clearly not. We are all worried about you." He felt bad getting annoyed. He knew that she was only being his friend, trying to help him.  
>"I'm fine Tooth, It's just one day. I'm sure -" Jack quickly slammed the breaks of his car. Did he just see what he think he just saw? "Tooth, you're not gonna believe what I just saw. I'll talk to you later." He had stopped the car a few meters down, staring through his rear view mirror.<p>

"Wait what Ja -" he hit end on his phone, and continued to look.

Standing there was a young girl, he guessed she was around nineteen – twenty, drenched from head to toe, with make up running down her cheeks. But it was what she was wearing that had caught Jack's eye.

It was a wedding dress. This girl was in the middle of a highway, in the pouring rain wearing a wedding dress. Or he guessed that's what it once was. It was hard to tell from all the dirt and leaves that covered it, along with the rips. it seemed the rain just made it that much worse. He watched her for a bit longer, seeing what she would do but she just kept standing, as if she were waiting for something.  
>A few minutes passed and he contemplated on whether to drive off or get out and see if she was okay.<br>Jack had watched his fair share in horror movies, and he knew that there was a 50/50 chance that if he picked her up, he would get murdered. But there was also that chance that she was just a girl, in a wedding dress, soaking wet. And it was going to get dark soon.

Jack let out a deep sigh. he couldn't just leave her there.

He grabbed his umbrella from the back seat, and chucked on his jacket. Making sure the heater was on full blast, he jumped out of the car, and made his way over to her.

"Excuse me? Miss, do you need help?" Jack grabbed her shoulder, and was taken aback at the coldness of it. Crap. Hurriedly taking off his jacket, he quickly wrapped it around her. The girl still hadn't said a word, she just continued to stare at him. Or at the space where he was standing. Okay so there was a chance that she was mental. Jack brushed away the unsettling feeling, He couldn't think about chances.  
>"Okay, Miss, I'm going to take you to my car now, I have a heater. We need to get you warm as quickly as possible okay?" Was that a nod he saw? Jack wasn't sure.<br>Making sure the umbrella was over her, he led her back to his car, and helped her into the passenger seat.

It only took Jack approximately 15 seconds to close the umbrella, chuck it in the back, and hop in the car. But when he turned to the girl, She was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! It's been a horrible few days and I am just so tired emotionally.<strong>

**I would have had this up earlier today but alas the internet got disconnected, but now it's back up and we are good to go! Sorry this chapters not that good :/ I shall try and make it up with the next chapter :) **

**don't forget to follow, favourite & review, see you all soon xx**

**p.s I wrote this chapter while listening to Starkid songs! any Dikrats out there? **


End file.
